


Vengeance

by jlstreck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Presumed character death, Protective Bucky Barnes, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlstreck/pseuds/jlstreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his time with the Howling Commandos, Steve Rogers is captured. After a two week search, officials declare him KIA. Refusing to believe Steve is dead, Bucky goes AWOL on a quest to find him and deliver vengeance. Four weeks later, with his body count rising, Washington sends orders that either Colonel Phillips stops him, or they'll send a team to do it. </p>
<p>This is what happens following that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come on this story if the interest is there.

“Carter, we’ve got to stop him. Bring him in, before he gets himself killed.” Phillips started the moment Peggy stepped into the tent.

“Is that really what you’re worried about, Colonel? Or are you worried he’ll find Steve after you gave up? Scared that he’ll make you look bad?”

“You’re out of line!” The Colonel barked at her.

“Am I?”

“You know I wanted Rogers back, but we spent weeks …”

“Two! You spent two weeks in a half-assed effort! And you wonder why Barnes went off on his own?” Peggy shouted back full of rage and heart break.

“That wasn’t my call. I had my orders then, and I have them now. Barnes’s mission of vengeance is to stop - either we handle it or Washington is sending their own team to do it.”

“You know this only ends in one of two ways.” Peggy stares him down.

“I’m aware of that, and I’m trusting you to get a team and make sure it ends the only acceptable way.” His eyes have softened, and Peggy sees what she’s meant to. He can’t give her permission to help Sergeant Barnes find Steve, but he can let her pick a team and send her to handle what Washington views as problem without giving her specific orders on how to achieve that objective.

“Understood.” Peggy gives him a sharp nod. “I’ll round up my team and have them prepare to leave immediately.”

“Go to it.” The Colonel dismisses her, letting out a desperate sigh as she exits. He really does want this to work. He wants to see Captain Rogers back where he belongs and Sergeant Barnes with him. Despite Washington’s issues, he’s been quite pleased with the path of destruction that the lone man has managed to leave behind. “Heaven help the fool that tries to get between the two of them.” He mutters, turning back to his stack of paperwork.

Across the camp, Peggy marches toward the small group of tents that house the Howling Commandos, Steve’s men. They’d been rendered largely inert once the search for Steve was over, the higher ups not sure what to do with them without their leader, especially after Barnes went AWOL in the middle of the night.

“Gentlemen!” Peggy barks as she clears the first tent. She’s impressed at the speed that men emerge from their tents. Of course, all the Commandos have always treated her with a respect bordering on reverence.

“Ma’am,” Dum Dum is the first to speak. “Is there news?”

“I’ve been given a mission, and I need a team with me. I know you aren’t my men to command …”

“Forgive the interruption ma’am, but absent Rogers and Barnes, there is no one else we would rather follow. What’s the mission.” Dugan speaks again.

“Perhaps we should speak somewhere less open.” The men immediately usher her to the tent furthest from the rest of the camp. Once they’re all settled, she explains her conversation with the Colonel. “I will not order you to join me. There is no guarantee we all make it back alive, or that we are able to bring either or both home.”

“But you believe Rogers is still alive?”

“Yes. He’s far too valuable for HYDRA to kill him. They want the serum, and until they can successfully replicate it, it is in there best interest to keep him alive. Though that says very little for the condition we may find him in.”

“And Barnes?” Morita asks.

“We find him first. It should be easy enough as he’s not exactly hiding. My plan is to join him and find Steve together. Our chances are better that way.” She watches as everyone nods in agreement.

“When do we leave?” Dum Dum asks.

“As soon as you can have yourself and your gear ready. Remember, the official mission is to retrieve Sergeant Barnes.” Peggy moved toward the door. “You know where to find me as soon as you’re ready.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

*Vengeance*

 

“You have thirty seconds to tell me something useful about Captain Rogers’ location,” Bucky pressed the tip of the dagger against the throat of the latest HYDRA soldier to cross his path. “I suggest you start speaking.”

“He’s dead. I already told you that. We killed him and dumped the body in a ravine.”

“Bullshit. Try again.” The dagger broke skin, sending a trickle of blood down the soldier’s throat.

“I don’t know! They didn’t tell us anything!” The soldier squirmed, trying to break contact with the dagger, but not succeeding.

“Then you join the rest.” Barnes plunged the dagger into the man’s throat, jerking it out, and wiping it against his pants leg as he turned to walk away.

Killing had never bothered him, and it certainly didn’t now with Steve’s life hanging in the balance. He knew the Colonel had declared him officially killed in action, given up on the belief that Steve was still alive, but Bucky knew better. He couldn’t explain it, but a large part of him knew that he would know if Steve no longer lived. For now he clung to hope. Hope and a desperate need to seek vengeance for whatever harm had come to Steve.

Sheathing the now clean knife, he pulled the small notebook and pencil he kept from his pocket. Noting the date, location, lack of information, and number of new HYDRA casualties. Bucky wondered if the Army would continue looking the other way or if they would come for him. It was hard to imagine the two hundred plus bodies he’d left in his wake going unnoticed.

The rumble of two vehicles approaching his location caught his attention. He debated running, but decided to wait and see what was coming. Taking cover among the trees, he listened as they drew closer. He could tell the moment they spotted the body he’d left as the vehicles halted. Waiting as doors opened and closed, he was getting ready to look when a voice rang out.

“Bucky! If you’re out there we’ve come to help. It’s just me and the rest of your team.” Peggy called.

“Peggy?” He stepped out from his hiding spot. Had it been anyone else he would have been more cautious, but he knew she would never betray Steve’s best friend. “How did you …”

“You’ve left a pretty distinctive trail behind you, Sergeant. It’s caught the attention of Washington. We were sent to collect you.”

Bucky froze, still twenty feet from her and the Howling Commandos.

“I didn’t say we were collecting you now. Let’s just say the exact parameters of my mission were left rather vague.” She winked at him. “I thought perhaps we might join you and see if we could speed up locating your missing Captain on our way back to base.”

“Do you have any new intelligence?” Bucky approached her again.

“I was able to get some new aerial reconnaissance before we left. What about you? Have you learned anything useful?”

“HYDRA likes to keep their information compartmentalized, but the last several groups I’ve encountered did have contact with Steve during or immediately after his capture, which makes me think I’m headed the right direction.” Bucky nodded to the other men standing behind Carter. “I’m sorry I left without telling you where I was going.”

“We understood. We debated following, but we thought they’d be more likely to let it lie if it was just you gone AWOL as opposed to the entire team.” Dugan explained.

“I suspect you’re right.”

“We brought plenty of supplies with us. I know you’re rather self-sufficient, but thought you might appreciate some fresh gear.” Peggy stepped back toward the truck. “What do you say we find a place to set up camp and make a plan.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ve got a small camp set up near by that should work.” Barnes climbed into the vehicle beside her.

Hours later, the team had poured over information and maps, isolated the area that seemed most promising, and eaten their fill of rations. As the others bunked down, Peggy and Bucky took the first watch. No one had argued when they offered, understanding the two needed some time.

“I’m sorry it took so long to join you.” Carter began. “You have to know I’ve never given up on him being alive.”

“I wondered about that sometimes, but then I’d remember your reaction when Colonel Phillips called off the search and rescue missions.” Bucky chuckled. “I was half surprised he managed to survive the encounter.”

“You weren’t the only one.” She grinned at him. “How are you, though? You’ve been out here alone for well over a month, racking up a rather impressive body count, and searching for Steve. Are you okay?”

“And here I thought you were going to ask me why I didn’t just give up.” Bucky smirked.

“I already know the answer to that. Remember, I was there when Steve went on the mission to rescue you with no backup. I’ve seen first hand the lengths you will go to for each other.” Her eyes softened as she spoke of the two of them, and Bucky wondered just how much she saw.

“You know he loves you, right?” He wasn’t sure what made him ask.

“He does. Yes.” She looked up at him. “But not in the same way he loves you. He would die to save me if the choice had to be made. He would raze entire planets to find you. To save you.”

“I’d do the same for him.” Bucky’s voice was thick with emotion he’d dared not give voice to since he’d gone off on his own.

“I do believe people are beginning to understand that.” Peggy reached across the small distance, tangling her fingers with his. “We’re going to find him. You’ll get him back, but I need you to promise me one thing.”

“What?” His voice took on a harsh, suspicious tone.

“Promise me that you two will stop dancing around this. Keep it quiet if you must, but stop lying to yourselves. This war, this mess with HYDRA, it is destroying so many things. Don’t let it destroy that too. You’ve almost lost each other twice, don’t let there be a third without fixing that.”

“I can see why Steve always said you were the brains of the operation.” Bucky gave her a weak smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Weaving their way through the trees, Bucky and company approached the lone entrance to what appeared to be an underground HYDRA bunker.

“They must not be expecting company.” Dum Dum murmured seeing only two guards.

“I suppose given how long it took to find this place, they can be forgiven some of their arrogance.” Peggy rolled her eyes. She and the Howling Commandos had joined Bucky two weeks ago. She prayed this was the place as she knew it was becoming increasingly difficult for Phillips to hold off Washington.

“Everyone ready?” Bucky cut off any further discussion. The team all confirmed, and things set into motion.

Moments later, Peggy and Bucky are working their way down a corridor, checking every room for signs of life. Hearing voices from the next room, they exchange a silent look, remaining out of sight in order to listen.

“We’ve had him for two months and we are no closer to replicating the serum. At some point we have to consider if simply eliminating Captain America shouldn’t be considered a success in it’s own right.”

“And do you intend to be the one to deliver that message to Schmidt?”

“No. I prefer to keep my skin attached. I’m just saying it would make sense. We’re wasting our time here.”

“How about you just take the blood sample before the sedative wears off. Even with a dosage high enough to kill a horse, we’ve got a few minutes before he wakes up at best.”

“I don’t see why we have to keep sedating him. He’s already restrained, and he makes no effort to fight us. He doesn’t even try to dodge the tranquilizer any more. Hell, I bet he’d administer it to himself if we asked.”

“I know, but orders are orders. Maybe they’re afraid he’ll be too nice to us and we’ll decide to go to the other side. After all, we’re doctors and scientists, not whatever the hell the rest of these people are.”

Bucky turned, looking at Peggy, seeing the same excitement and terror in her eyes that he felt. Based on the conversation three things were becoming clear. They had Steve in that room, there were only two of them, and there was a reasonable chance they could take those two with them for questioning without any major struggle.

“Restrain them first. Then I’ll check Steve while you decide what to do with them.” Bucky whispered. “It’s your call.”

She nodded, her hand resting on his lower back as they stepped forward in unison. Guns drawn, they stepped into the doorway.

“Ssshhh.” Bucky held one finger over his lips, as he stepped closer. The two doctors dropped whatever was in their hands, holding them in the air without instruction. “Now, if you’d be so kind as to kneel down for a moment, my partner here is going to have a little chat with you while I check on your patient.” Given what he’d overheard, if they weren’t going to cause a ruckus, he was inclined not to make things unnecessarily difficult.

“Yes, sir.” The man closest to him spoke. “You’re hear to rescue him, right? You’re the one that’s been taking out all the HYDRA camps?”

“Aren’t you the clever one.”

“Please hurry, they’ll expect us back in the lab in,” he paused to look at his watch, “15 minutes, and if we don’t show up they’ll come looking.” The man spoke again. Unless Bucky was mistaken, the doctor’s plea to hurry was a wish for a successful rescue for Steve.

Bucky stepped passed them, crossing to where Steve was strapped to a table much like he’d been when Zola had him. Only the blond’s was restrained by sixteen thick, buckled straps, far more than ever held him. There were three on each leg and arm, one across his neck, and three across his hips, stomach, and chest. Another step and he was close enough to touch Steve.

“You’ll need to remove the catheter and the IV to move him.” The second doctor spoke. “He’ll heal quickly enough from any damage you do, but it may still hurt him.” The man looked sympathetic.

“Can you do it without hurting him?” Bucky questioned. He’d do it if he had to, but preferred not to hurt them man. As it was he was near shaking with fury at how contained they’d kept him.

“Of course. Dr. Lange and I never wanted to hurt him. They made us sedate him, but what little he spoke to us was always kind.” He rose slowly, obviously nervous that they might decide to shoot him, but immediately set to work with the tubes attached to Steve. “We were both physicians and university researchers before Schmidt took us. We are not HYDRA by choice.”

“Are you implying that you would prefer to leave?” Peggy asked as she watched Bucky and the doctor working over Steve.

“I don’t believe we’re merely implying it, ma’am.” Dr. Lange spoke, “We will state it clearly. We are here against our will. If you will take us with you, we will tell you anything we know, though that may prove to be precious little to bargain with.”

“Precious little is still better than nothing.” Peggy answered quickly. “Perhaps we can assist in getting the Captain ready.” She reached a hand down to help the doctor back to his feed. “What’s your name?” She asked the doctor that was in the middle of removing the catheter.

“Dr. Josef Klein, ma’am.” He answered, beginning to remove the IV as Peggy set to work on the restraints at his feet.

“He’s starting to wake,” Bucky announced from his position closest to Steve’s head. Hands worked furiously to remove the restraint from his neck. “Come on Stevie. Wake up. You’re too heavy for me to haul you out of here over my shoulder, but I’ll do it if I have to.” Bucky’s breathe caught as Steve’s eyelids fluttered. “Come on, doll. It’s time to go home.” He kept speaking, voice low, in hopes of helping abate any panic when Steve came to with hands all over him.

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice was hoarse from disuse.

“Yeah, Stevie. It’s me.” Bucky choked as blue eyes finally opened and settled on him. “You’re a hard man to track down, you know that.”

“’M sorry, Buck.”

“Don’t start with that bullshit. Quit trying to talk. Just be quiet while Peggy and the good doctors help me bust you out of here.”

“Don’t hurt them …” Steve started.

“Not gonna hurt ‘em, doll. They’re coming with us of their own free will.” Bucky watched as Steve’s eyes shifted to Dr. Klein’s, a small smile on the blond’s parched lips as the doctor offered an enthusiastic nod and smile.

“We’re sorry Captain, for everything. We never wanted to be a part of this.” Dr. Klein shushed Cap as soon as he started to open his mouth. “We can discuss it later when you’ve had a chance to get a proper drink.”

When the final buckle was freed, Bucky helped his friend sit up, wrapping an around around his back, and bracing one hand against his muscled chest. For once, Steve didn’t bicker at the support, only slung his arm over Bucky’s shoulder, leaning into him.

“Let’s go. The other should be headed back at the rendezvous by now.” Peggy stepped toward the door.

“Let one of us go first, the corridor should be empty, but better safe than sorry.” Dr. Lange suggested. Peggy and Bucky both nodded, and the doctor skirted around them to the exit.

Thankfully, the corridor remained empty, and the five made a hasty retreat to the bunker’s exit. Out in the open, they ran for the tree line, only stopping when they reached the five Howling Commandos.

“Thank God!” Dum Dum exclaimed before eying the doctors warily. “Didn’t know we were bringing back extras.”

“Neither did we,” Peggy snapped with her usual air of authority. “However, these fine gentlemen were both unwilling participants in HYDRA’s machinations, and tremendously helpful in getting our dear Captain free. So I suggest you play nicely. All of you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The commandos knew better than to argue, and a quick glance at Barnes told them he agreed with her.

“Cap, are you okay to walk?” Gabe looked Steve over, eyes full of worry.

“I’ll be fine. Serum helped.” His throat was still scratchy.

“Here.” Morita shoved a canteen into Steve’s hands. “There’s not much, but it won’t take us long to get back to our gear and get you more.”

“Thanks,” Cap nodded, accepting the water without hesitation.

“Dr. Klein, Dr. Lange, meet the Howling Commandos. Everyone, meet the good doctors.” Peggy made hasty work of introductions. “I suggest we wait until we’re further away before bothering with the rest of the pleasantries.”

“Right you are.” Dernier laughed, already moving to take point as they made their way back to the vehicles.

Although Steve appeared to be walking fine now, Bucky stayed close, keeping at least one hand on him at all times. The other commandos and Peggy formed a protective circle around the pair and the doctors. Bucky knew it had to be eating at Steve, that he wasn’t the one protecting them, but for once the man had the good sense to keep his opinions to himself.

Catching sight of their vehicles, Bucky allowed himself to relax the slightest bit. He was finally starting to believe they were going to succeed in this mission to rescue Steve.

“Buck.” Steve’s voice was barely above a whisper, but he’d leaned close again, so the brunet heard him.

“Yeah Steve?”

“How’d you find me. HYDRA said the search was called after after two weeks.” The soldier sounded sad.

“The official search was called off, but some of us weren’t ready to believe you dead. I might have been a bit stubborn.”

“If by a bit stubborn you mean going AWOL in the middle of the night and racking up a rather impressive HYDRA body count on your own inside of a month, then yes. You were a bit stubborn.” Peggy elaborated.

“You what?” Steve pulled himself up, facing Bucky full on as they reached the jeeps.

“I couldn’t leave you out there. You weren’t dead. You couldn’t be.” Bucky’s eyes filled with unshed tears. “I would have known. I would have felt it.” The last words were muffled as he was pulled hard against Steve’s chest.

“They told me everyone had given up, but I knew that couldn’t be true unless they’d already killed you.” Steve whispered against Bucky’s ear. “I knew if I held on long enough, eventually you would find me.”

Bucky pulled back, looking Steve straight in the eye. “I’m with you ‘till the end of the line, Stevie. That won’t ever change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. After all, Bucky has a promise to keep. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing nightfall of the third day after Steve’s rescue when the rather exhausted group approached the camp where Colonel Phillips presided. They weren’t scheduled for a radio check in for another day, so Peggy had decided to deliver their news in person on the off chance anyone intercepted the message.

“I was beginning to think you’d decided against coming back,” Phillips addressed Peggy as he stepped closer to the vehicle. “And as I recall, you left with four fewer bodies than you’re returning.”

“Indeed, Sir. We managed to recover a couple of lost soldiers, and find a couple of willing guests.” Peggy answered, knowing it was best to keep things vague until they were somewhere more private.

“Perhaps the five of you would care to join me in my quarters. I’ll have Johnson bring us some refreshments.” Phillips looked toward the two very dirty, very tired looking soldiers. “It’s good to have you back. Both of you.” Barnes and Rogers nodded as they moved to climb out of the jeep. “Good work, all of you. The rest of you are dismissed. Go get some chow and rest. I believe you’ve earned it.”

The rest of the Howling Commandos trudged off toward their tents, well past ready for some rest.

An hour later, Phillips was briefed on everything Steve could tell him, and given enough information from Lange and Klein to agree that bringing along was the best decision.

“That’ll do it for now. Carter, why don’t you get the good doctors settled.” He turned to Bucky and Steve. “As for the two of you, Johnson has everything you’ll need to get cleaned up and get some more food in your stomachs in your old tent. You both look like shit, so I don’t expect to see either of your smiling faces for a few days.”

“Yes, sir.” Both men agreed with uncharacteristic haste and turned on their heels to find the solitude of the tent. Neither bothered to notice the smug grin on Peggy’s face as she watched them go.

Steve led the way to the tent, not bothering to comment on Bucky’s apparent need to stay either beside or behind him with eyes on him at all times as they traversed the camp. As soon as the flap fell closed behind Bucky, Steve was staring at him.

“Buck, I’m not gonna fuckin’ vanish in front of your eyes.” He watched as Bucky’s brows furrowed, blue-gray eyes staring so intently back at him. “I’m here. I’m safe.”

“But you weren’t, Stevie. You were strapped to a god damned table like a fucking science experiment.” Bucky’s hands started to reach out before he seemed to check himself, fists clenching as he lowered them to his sides.

“Buck,” Steve closed the small distance between them, giving Bucky what he so desperately seemed to need. “It wasn’t my first round as a science experiment, even if I didn’t volunteer for this one. But you came for me, and I’m fine. That’s all that matters.”

This time it was Steve that reached out, wrapping his arms around his best friend, drawing him tight against his chest. Alone for the first time since his rescue, Steve was torn between wanting to know what had spurred Bucky to call him ‘doll’ when he was strapped to that table, and being afraid the word had simply been what slipped out in the heat of the moment, but held no deeper meaning.

Steve had been half in love with Bucky since well before the brunet left for war, completely in love with him for only a short time less. Part of him knew it was wrong to even ask, to put Bucky in that situation. After all, if it slipped in the wrong circles they’d both end up dead. But after almost losing him twice Steve found himself caring less about the possible consequences and more about not actually losing Bucky without having so much as tried.

“We need to talk,” Bucky’s words were muffled by Steve’s chest, but he could still hear him fine, and his heart sank. “I promised Peggy that when we got you back, I’d talk to you.”

Steve loosened his hold, stepping back until his knees collided with the bed and he dropped unceremoniously on top of it. “Buck, it’s not like that with her. I thought she knew that.”

Bucky laughed. Full on, head thrown back, entire body shaking laughter. “She really is the brains of this outfit.” Bucky stepped forward, crouching down between Steve’s knees. “Believe me, she has no misconceptions on that front. She made me promise that once we had you back I’d make sure you and I stopped dancing around each other.”

Steve opened his mouth to speak, found the words missing, and settled for staring dumbly at Bucky’s very chapped, very red lips as his tongue swiped over them.

“Fuck it. I never was good at this, not when it matter. Just don’t hit me, okay?” Bucky didn’t bother waiting for an answer before surging forward, lips crashing against Steve’s as his hand wrapped possessively around the back of his neck. For a split second Bucky thought he’d might get punched as Steve tensed beneath his touch. Then it was like a switch flipped, and the blond’s lips were moving against his, tongue licking against his lips, begging him to open. One of Steve’s hands drifted down, settling on his waist, caressing gently as the other tangled in Bucky’s hair.

When they broke apart, it was only enough to gasp for air, neither willing to let the other go far.

“Buck, I’ve gotta know. Is this all this is? All you want?”

Bucky leaned back enough to let himself meet Steve’s eyes. “Define this?”

“A few stolen kisses, a quick fuck? Is this just physical for you? Because I’m not …” Steve’s words, the edge of pain in his voice, are stalled by one long finger held over his lips.

“I’m pretty sure I should be insulted by that question, but I’m going to make allowances for your brain being a little scrambled after several weeks in captivity. This has never been just about the physical for me. It’s always been about me being so gone on you - the artist, the fighter, the hero, the sassy little shit that couldn’t keep his mouth shut to save his own life, and defied orders like it was going out of style. It just took almost losing you twice to convince me the risk of losing you without ever telling you outweighed the risk of you being pissed when I did tell you. When Peggy asked me to make that promise, it gave me hope like I’d never felt before. Hope that maybe I wasn’t the only one that felt it.”

“Buck …” Steve scrambled to pull him close again.

“And for the record, quick fuck will be the last words you’ll chose to describe what we’re going to do.” He pressed into the blond, capturing a surprised gasp with his mouth. Their tongues tangled, an intricate dance that they both instinctively knew the steps to in a way they never had with any other partner.

When Bucky pulled back this time, he shook his head with a throaty chuckle. “We really fucking stink. Maybe we should wash up first, because the first time I taste you, I want it to taste like you, not a bunch of European dirt.”

Steve pouted, but pushed himself off the bed, hauling Bucky from the floor with him. “Fine, but only because you really are right. No wonder Phillips’ orders included getting cleaned up. I’m amazed he didn’t pass out from the stench.”

“Probably wanted to, but was too afraid of Peggy to consider it. I wasn’t the only one that refused to consider that idea that we wouldn’t find you, but where I rushed off in the middle of the night determined to find you, she played it a bit smarter.” Bucky began peeling the shirt off of Steve’s body, fingers tracing over every inch of exposed skin, eyes fixed on Steve’s. The air around them shifted, his brief attempt at levity dying with every movement required to disrobe his Captain, his Steve. “Tell me you’re sure about this, Steve. Tell me this isn’t just some hallucination because I’ve been looking for you for too long.”

Strong fingers covered his own, pressing his hand flat against the solid wall of muscle that was Steve’s chest, pressing so he felt the heavy beats of a racing heart beneath it.

“This is real, and I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I’ve wanted this, wanted you, for so long.” Steve’s free hand brushed over Bucky’s shirt, fumbling with the frayed hem as he shoved it up, exposing the hard lines of Bucky’s torso. “God, Buck. You’ve lost weight. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat first?”

Bucky laughed again, this time leaning into Steve’s chest as his entire body vibrated with amusement. “First we get clean, then we’ll focus on really working up an appetite. The food will keep, but this,” Bucky grabbed one of Steve’s hands, guiding between them until Steve’s fingers were cupping Bucky’s throbbing erection through his pants, “this may yet kill me if we don’t do something about it.”

Bucky smirked in victory as Steve’s other hand dropped, tearing at the closures of Bucky’s pants, determined to get him free. Steve guided him backward even as he shoved his pants down. “Let’s just see how fast we can get you clean so I can help you with that problem.” Heated blue eyes held Bucky’s gaze, despite the teasing words, Steve’s voice was low, nearly a growl. Before Bucky could register what was happening, Steve had his shirt over his head. The feel of a warm, wet cloth against his skin made Bucky shiver.

“Just hold still for me,” Steve whispered against his ear as he felt a knee prodding his legs further apart. Steve gently washed his face before moving to his neck. Each part was cleaned, inspected, and approved with a kiss before moving to the next. Bucky felt like his heart was going to pound of his chest as the feel of Steve’s lips against his skin, so much better than he’d ever dared to imagine. So lost in the pleasure, he lost track of where exactly Steve’s hands and mouth were until he felt a gentle tug against his cock, followed by the course fabric wiping him clean. He winced, the drag of the cloth just shy of painful, but just as fast as the sensation came, it was gone. This time replaced with the wet heat of Steve’s mouth.

“Fuck, Steve. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He could find no other words as Steve swallowed him down to the root. Forcing his eyes open, Bucky looked down. The sight of Steve on his knees, red lips stretched obscenely around his swollen cock. “Fuck. Yes.” His hands found their way to Steve’s head, tangling in the blond locks, carefully resisting the urge to pull, letting Steve set his own pace.

Bucky felt the heat pooling, his balls drawing up as his release became imminent. “Steve!” His name came out as a warning. He tried to tug Steve’s head back, but relented as the blond gripped his hips, holding him close as he hummed around Bucky’s dick. The vibration pushed him straight over the edge, he fought to keep his eyes open, to watch as Steve swallowed everything, blue eyes staring up at him.

“Fuck, Steve. Are you trying to kill me?” Bucky shuddered, convinced he was only staying upright thanks to Steve’s hands.

With one last lick, Steve sat back on his heels, letting Bucky slip free from his mouth. “Think maybe you’ll survive now?”

“Maybe for a few more minutes. Where the hell did you learn to do that?” Bucky watched as Steve blushed. Not just a faint pink, but a full on crimson running down his neck and chest. “What the hell were you doing on that USO tour?” He couldn’t help the unreasonable surge of jealousy at the idea of Steve on his knees for someone else.

“Not what you’re thinking.” Steve shook his head, eyes on the floor. “I’ve never done that before, but when some of the girls found out I had never … that no one had ever … well you know what I mean. They insisted it was their patriotic duty to … anyway, I just paid attention to what felt good for me.”

“And why didn’t you decide to settle down with one of those beautiful dames? Sounds like they’d have been more than willing.” Bucky couldn’t help himself, he wanted to hear Steve say it.

Steve looked up, daring to meet his eyes. “Buck, there’s never been anyone else for me. Only you. Always you. ‘Til the end of the line.” When their lips met again, it wasn’t frantic need, but a promise between them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you think you had to wait a while for the final installment of this one - just consider this. Thanks to real life, Bucky was left hangin' mid-BJ for almost three full days. I know the guy has to have some serious patience to handle Steve, but that really seemed almost inhumane.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a few seconds to leave kudos or comments and let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> As always, I have a variety of other fics on AO3 for those interested, and can be found getting up to endless amounts of Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans inspired mischief on [Tumblr.](http://jlstreck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
